dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Combat
Combat is an important part of playing the game. Combat is turn based. Turns Turns are indicated by the turn indicator in the lower right hand corner of the screen. The selected player is given a certain amount of time to complete their turn. Movement Each character starts with three movement points to use on their turn. This may be increased (or decreased!) through various items, as well as other effects. Each monster has a different set number of movement points based upon their race. Many spells cause a player or monster to lose movement points. Certain spells cause players or monsters to gain extra movement points. The movement counter is reset at the end of their turn. Actions A character starts with six action points which they can spend to perform as many actions (casting a spell or attacking in melee) as they can within the given timeframe. Like movement points, action points can be increased or decreased depending on the character's equipment, or through abilities like Stimulating Word, Devotion, or Smell. (Characters that reach level 100 gain an additional base action point, bringing their base to seven.) The action point counter is reset at the end of their turn. Time Each character is given about thirty (30) seconds to execute their movements; if they take longer than that, their movement points and action points are forfeited and play goes to the next player in the turn indicator. End conditions A battle can end as a victory, a loss, or a surrender. Victory You win a battle when all of the enemies on the field have their health points reduced to zero. You will receive a certain amount of experience, kamas, and items, which will be divided among party members based upon their level and prospecting. Each team member's chance is used to test for each item, however the total prospecting level of all team members determines which items are tested for after the battle. Each item has a prospecting value that must be met before it is tested for, and rare items generally have a higher prospecting value than one character alone can meet (generally >400). Loss You lose a battle when all of your teammates have all of their health points reduced to zero. You will restart the game at the zaap point where you last save with only 1 health point. Or if you don't have a saved zaap point, you will be instantly transported to your class statue (this mainly applies for f2p's becuase there is only one zaap they can go to). If you die in a game, you will lose an amount of energy, see death. Surrender If you are in a hopeless battle and do not want to waste time, you can surrender by clicking the white flag underneath your character's icon. Surrendering has mostly the same effect as losing a battle, but has an impact on alignment honor gains. Combat Strategy Now that you know the mechanics of battle you can learn the strategy! The Three Class Types All twelve classes (although, this information does not currently include Pandawas) can be broken down into three very general types: Tanks, Mid-Rangers, and Fragiles. Tanks With these classes it is inevitable that you will be hit, but high HP and damage make up for it. Because you will be hit you should always be hitting your opponent (or at least moving into position). Because both your range and movement are rather limited you should consider carefully how you plan dodge rolls (specifically, whether you should run and let your enemy do so as well). Although you will be hit and can take a hit it is always better to avoid losing HP when possible, keep this in mind when deciding if you should run. If you are fighting a very fast opponent who does not deal much damage, always keep them in your tackle zone, they may still get away but at least now you have a chance at keeping them put (for instance, in the case of a Prespic or Tofu if they get out of your range you will have to corner them and in the process they will do more damage then if you kept them in your tackle zone in the first place). Versus a powerful, slow monster you should always move away. They will follow you and depending on the situation they will be able to hit you about 50% of turns (rather then 100% if you stayed still or moved towards them). However, note that you should move towards your opponent to attack next turn if necessary, then move away again if possible. For a basic rule of thumb, stay still or move towards faster enemies (generally, stay still for one that will come forward to attack you and move forward towards ones that will run away; however, to further complicate things you should move back if you will not be able to get a fast opponent into your tackle zone.) and move away from enemies slower then you; however, they will, of course, be situations where this general rule does not hold true, use your best judgment. When choosing a starting position always choose the one closest to the greatest number of enemies, leave those distant spaces for Fragiles. Lastly, because the key to your power is in being able to take many hits in a battle always heal between battles (either by sitting or by eating), if you enter a battle with your HP already diminished you will be doing a disservice both to yourself and your team. Mid-Rangers The name Mid-Rangers does not refer to the common RPG class of Ranger (or something similar) but rather because they are midway between tanks and fragile (and they generally attack from mid-range). Unlike Tanks, damage is not imminent for Mid-Rangers. Category:Game information